A rose means future
by breerizzoli
Summary: The english translation for my italian fanfic. Please forgive me for my awful english :) Sabrina and kelly fanfic. Based on Chorus Line Angels, just after the end of the episode. Enjoy


**Note: All characters mentioned are the property of Spelling / Goldberg.**

**This chapter is a one-shot , and is positioned at the end of A Chorus Line Angels**

On the evening of the premiere ...

The theater was full, the assistant director had just called five minutes.

All the backstage was full of activity and excitement , just a dressing room was silent , a person stops to stare off into space ...

" May I? - Kris came to the door , discreetly - Hey what's that face thoughtfully Kelly ? - She asked, worried for her friend

Kelly, rousing herself from her thoughts - Kris ! Hello , no, no, it's nothing .. A bit of excitement for the debut - continued, forcing a smile to her friend . - I'm fine - she added , her voice distant.

Kris: Kelly that happens , you look sad, distant ...

Kelly : Yes ... It's just ... No .. it's all right , no big deal - she added, smiling .

In fact, her mind was far away , on the East Coast ... Kelly 's mind was thinking about what she wanted at that moment , instead of Kris .. She.. Sabrina. The only person who had ever made her feel safe when she had to do something for the first time.

If you were here - she thought with sadness - I would not need to explain how I feel, you would understand , and I 'd calmed down with your ironic , with your black humor ... With your mere presence Bree ...

After the departure of Sabrina , Kelly for the first time realized that their deep friendship ... Friendship was not ...

She loved the way Sabrina filled her with attention, as she had not ever need to ask her to stay at the end of a hard case; all that little surprises in the morning ...

Even now that they're divided from miles and time zones , a way to make her feel close to her was always ... Although less often than usual, sometimes still felt ..

But now .. Now she needed her, no contact , no message . Ok , she didn't know what was going to do , no one had warned her , let alone her.

Bree was always expected to begin the call or send the first message.

She discharged herself saying she did not want to disturb, actually loved to see get those messages , the phone call to hear what the voice was warm and loving ...

Each time the heart of Kelly made a leap to the telephone ringing , and even a simple _g'day kiddo_ sent burning her cheeks .

Kris: Kelly ... If she had known it would be here .. Charlie said she is working undercover and may not be in America.

Do not worry , I'm sure she's fine , I can feel it . Come on .. - Kris tenderly embraced Kelly, whose face down tears of concern.

Kelly : Oh Kris , you know Bree .. You know how she throw in difficult cases .. There has always contacted .. Even under cover , but now .. These are days that I do not .. she never calls us ... I - a sob shook the angel , now discovery

Kris hugged her friend even stronger , always stronger than the thought came to the mind , a doubt was transformed into evidence ..

" Oh Kelly - thought - if I could take her here now .. I figured I would do something on the first day .. You have been suffering since then .. And that's why .. It was so obvious ... - gently cradled her friend , not saying nothing of what she had guessed , determined to do something to fix the situation - I'll do anything for you two , you're my family , I can not stand to see you suffer like this ...

Come on Kelly - Kris said at one point , breaking the silence so heavy. - Now only think of the fun - unleashing the sweetest and understanding that she could at the time - Bosley and Julie are in the audience ready to take it all, so then ship it to Bree and we see what has been lost - accompanied these words with laughter .

Kelly smiled , took a deep breath and prepared for the show - Okay Kris , -grinning- imagine how much I make fun , okay let's do it .

Hey Kris ...

Tell me Kelly - Kris said as she walked out of the dressing room

**Thank you** ... Thanks for everything and sorry ... For the outburst

Kris : Hey Kelly, we're friends ... Sisters almost ... I'm here

The show went smoothly with great success , so much to do a double encore.

Kelly left the scene accompanied by thunderous applause , compliments of the director and the whole crew. Tired and excited for the first , went to the dressing room , and almost went flying .

Two baskets of flowers rounding the door , one sent from Charlie and one by Bosley and the Angels .

But something caught the attention of Kelly. A single object, placed near of the mirror in front of which sat the Angel.

A single red rose and a note. "To the wonderful actress... A new star on the scene .. And in my heart . Forever "

It was not signed, but there was no need ... She would recognize that handwriting anywhere ... Tears of joy streamed down the face of Kelly ..

Outside the door, a figure watched the reaction of the Angel , smiling ..

At the same time Bosley , Kris and Julie were reaching the dressing room of Kelly.

The group stopped immediately at the sight of that person.

Two of them increased pace , but they were kindly stopped .. Talk without moving her lips , the mysterious figure asked to wait.

Kris , with a big smile in her face, tear dropping her face, stopped Julie , who had not rightly understood what was happening. Bosley sent a kiss to the not so unknown figure behind the door .

**_The mysterious figure looks reciprocated with a sweet smile._**

Kelly looked around, moved, trying to figure out what was going on , especially wondering if .. Maybe ...

Suddenly she heard a sound of footsteps ... Her heart began to beat faster ...

She heard the door close ... Her heart seemed to come from her chest , she felt paralyzed by emotion , then.. a voice ..

Good evening Lady, I wanted an autograph of the star ... Some Kelly ... Garrett I suppose - The Angel turned around and in a leap reached the person hidden in the shadows , a sweet smile on her lips

Kelly : **Breee ! Oh Bree** - she threw her arms around her friend's ... **My love, Bree.. MINE!** , she found herself thinking .

Sabrina : Kelly - hugged her friend , holding her firmly - Wow, if this is the fee for a request for an autograph, I wonder ...

**Sabrina Duncan** ! You're not allowed more than ever to disappear again from me! I thought I was going crazy without your own news - Kelly said, breaking away from the embrace of her friend for a moment.

But Kel - Sabrina replied , immediately stopped by Kelly ... - Oh Bree ... I was a fool , I always let you make always the first move because it was beautiful ... Feeling ... Courted by you, receive your messages every day

I had all this love without you ask anything in return, you .. You even changed job and life for me.

These past few days without knowing anything about you , this new and exciting experience opened my eyes .

Bree , I do not want to hide anymore. - Kelly 's eyes filled with tears - Bree , I. .. No wait Bree don't say a word please, let me finish , Bree I. .. I love you deeply.

Sabrina heard the Kelly's words without speaking , surprised by the decision of the person she had become aware of love since the case of Janet Lemeer .

Kelly - Sabrina began , shaking amazement that had blocked - I ... I love you ... I've always loved you...

But... I thought you did not .. I thought that you cannot share same feeling for me ..

Kelly walked over to Sabrina - Oh Bree - and suddently their lips came together in a kiss , the kiss so long dreamed of and desired.

Knock, knock, there's anybody here ? - Kris 's voice brought the two Angels to reality, opening their embrace.

But their hands were joined, as to continue with that gesture the kiss they exchanged.

Sabrina started to remove her hand from Kelly , but received an even more closely shake from her beloved one .

No Sabrina Duncan, I told you , do not leave you more. You're not allowed to get away from me.

Sabrina : You .. Kel are you sure ? When we'll open that door, nothing will be as before - she continued , placing her free hand on Kelly's shoulder protectively .

My love, do not want it to be business as usual , if it means not having you by my side. - Answered Kelly - You're part of my life. Whatever happens, I will no longer hide what I feel for you.

Kelly - called Bosley - all right? We just want to congratulate you ...

Sabrina and Kelly together opened the door , the hand of one tightly intertwined in one another.

Kris and Julie Bosley went into the dressing room. The pair wear a sweet and meaningful smile on their faces.

Sabrina ! You are here! - Kris and Bosley embraced the Angel who nervously returned the hug , still holding Kelly 's hand in hers.

It ' a pleasure for me to meet you - Julie added - Sabrina smiled .

Kris , Julie Bosley - Kelly said , her voice betrayed the emotion - I ... we have to tell you something . I ...

Hey Kelly wait - Kris interrupted - .. Kelly, Sabrina .. We get it, and if by chance we had not realized everything before, those hands together would have removed all doubt to anyone.

And I wanna say that it's all okay for me , I'm really happy for you.

Girls - added Bosley - I could not have said it better . I will always be by your side , I want all the best for you. He walked over to the two angels , squeezing them both in a strong embrace.

Well I - concluded Julie - .. What can I say more. - A sweet smile accompanied her words. - Sabrina I do not know at all , but I know Kelly well, and I want to see her happy . And looking at your face Kelly... Can not say I do not see how you are.

Sabrina , tears in her eyes , looking Kelly - Bosley , Kris , you are important , you are part of my family .. Now I Know that you are with us. You know... It's wonderful. Thanks to you too Julie - a hint of a small smile .

Than, looking at Kelly - Hey - trying to ride the emotion - But we're all here to celebrate the birth of a star!

The official debut of a new star in the firmament of Broadway ! - Said the light-hearted tone typical of the usual Sabrina .

Then , looking at her straight in her eyes - The beautiful angel who stole my heart - so saying hugged her gently .

Together forever my love - said Kelly , whose eyes sparkled love finally exploded in all its glory .

Kris , Julie and Bosley joined in applause moved, looking at the two Angels embraced.

Sabrina looked Kelly visibly excited and gently taking her chin between her fingers , kissed her gently .

She pulled away a moment from her beloved and with a sigh she said - Kel **Together** , together forever.


End file.
